I'd never think of it
by hibari2
Summary: Just a short story about Rukawa.


I´d never think of it.

Note: I came with this stupid idea one night and I felt like writing it and posting it so here it is. I've posted it before, but now has some grammar corrections.

Rukawa.

Today I woke up feeling a little bit….different, not physically, but emotionally. Something inside me I´ve never felt before.

I didn't want to accept it, but after I thought and thought for hours about it, I came to this conclusion and I´m sure that it can´t be anything else: I´ve fallen in love.

It´s really stupid. I don´t know when it happened, maybe a week ago, maybe moths ago...

All began a week before. I was, as usual, rounding in the rooftop of one of the buildings. It was really strange because I went there to take a nap, but I could not sleep so I kept walking in circles, watching the people down in the yards playing. I heard some guys laughing and playing so I went to take a look, I walked in the direction of the voices. Then I saw them, I saw…her.

They were having fun...with her and for some reason I didn´t like that. I felt…jealous. I didn´t know why, I had spent so much time with her, I considered her my friend, my only friend, nothing more, but, honestly, I couldn´t stand the scene in front of my eyes. I yelled "Stop it!", and they simply ignored me, so I went down stairs and I was determinated to take her away from them.

By the time I reached the yard they´d gone, but not her. She was there waiting for me, I went closer, she didn´t move. She felt a bit guilty, I know, it´s not her fault, she´s only my friend. I was about to explain her, but I couldn´t because I don´t even know why did I do it. After a moment of silence I said: "Sorry". Then the bell rang and I went back to my classroom.

It was starting to get serious, I couln´t stop thinking about her. And it didn´t help that she was there everyday in the practice. The doahous noticed there was something wrong about me, maybe there´s a little of intelligence in those brains. That was the moment when I realised about another thing. How can I like her? She had passed through the hands of every single guy in the basketball club, even the firsts years have been with her. They are not worth her, how could she do that? Or maybe she´s the one who is not worth? I don´t know, I simply knew that I wanted to be with her, no matter what.

"How could I like her? Am I sick?" I kept repeating myself that question during one night till I fell asleep. The next day, it seemed like a normal school day, but it wasn´t. By the time I reached school, I´ve finally made up my mind. I accepted it and I was going to tell her at the end of the day, before practice, when the classes were over.

And it´s today…today…today is the day.

I prayed for the gym to be empty and for her to be there, it seems that God heard the desperate prayers because both things were perfect. The gym was empty and she was there, alone.

I approached her, she didn´t move, looking at me as I was getting closer. I stepped in front of her, stared at her, she was beautiful to me and I did not care about the stuff that was torturing me during the whole week. I opened my mouth and said: "I don´t know how it happened, but I have a crush on you, I love you" There, I said it. She only stood there, motionless. "It´s ok if you don´t feel the same way and I don´t care about what other men think about you. I don´t care if they said you´re too 'used' and too touched" there were no response, I knew it was a negative answer. "I don´t want you to feel uncomfortable. I´ll leave you alone but let me do this as a proof of my feelings for you". I went nearer, took her face with my hands and then I kissed her softly. "It would be as if anything had happened, don´t worry about that". I stepped back, turned and went away to get ready for practice, leaving her confused in the court.

"So I´d done it. She rejected me. I know this will happen" I stared at the sky in a melancholic way. "Of all the girls in this school, she´s the only one I love. And the only one who doesn´t like me. Anyway, I hope we will continue being friends...she´s the only friend I have".

End of Rukawa's pov

Minutes later when he entered the locker room, everyone would say that he was the same as always...everyone but two people who weren´t there and had been early in the court for practice.

Ryota and Hanamichi.

They both came out of their hidding place behind one of the doors. They were witnesses of Rukawa´s declaration of love to the "girl".

"Did you see that Hanamichi!" asked a surprised Ryota.

"Of course! NYAHAHA I always knew the kitsune was love sick. He´s crazy! Man, he is revulsive, he is a FREAK!" Hanamichi shuddered at the thought of Rukawa kissing 'her'.

"I would have never thought he actually was in love with 'someone'."

"That´s the reason why he never looks at any girl."

"Well, anyway. That moment really freaked me out."

"I know, that declaration of love…I can´t even think of it. I wanna clear my mind. Let´s practice Ryochin". Hana was still having a weird expression on his face.

"Yeah" Ryota approached one ball that was left on the court by the girls that practice in the morning. He watch the ball and added: "Yugh! Look. He actually left saliva on it when he kissed it!" said Ryota cleaning the ball with a towel.

"Stop it. It´s really disgusting! I can´t believe it, he´s a fucking lunatic, isn't he!" Hana shuddered again.

"I don´t know, maybe he was just playing, but I think is better not to tell anyone about this. I don´t want to have any problems."

"Right! I pity him, even 'she' rejected him. He´s such a looser!"

"You know, 'she' is the only person I would thought Rukawa´d fall in love with"

"Stop talking about him Ryochin, I felt like vomiting!"

"Hahaha but you can feel safe now, Rukawa is not in love with you like Mitsui said."

"Ryochin!"

"Anyway, maybe he was just practicing how to confess to a real girl." Ryota continued with his theories about Rukawa's love declaration until he realized that Hana was looking at him in a strange way. Half angry, half sick. "Ok, ok let´s practice" he'll think of that later.

Although they were still feeling pretty freaked out about Rukawa's love, they started practicing.

Owari.

I know it sucks.


End file.
